Ten Mile Road
by inkbrain
Summary: Sasuke had many expectations in his life. A single father was not one of them. SasukexOC
1. Prologue

**Hey this is something I came up with while sitting on my couch one day being very very bored. I decieded to use one of my OC's in this. I hope you like this it took some time for me to finish this but the first chapter should be up soon. Please Read and Review. I don't own Naruto. **

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

**Prologue**

"Th-gasp-their beautiful."

Coal eyes watched as the woman infront of him tried fight off her exhaustion. He knew she was trying to stay concious as long as she could, but it wasn't long before ocean blue eyes closed. Wasting no time he quickly cleaned the two bundles that were just delivered. He was no medic but he hoped he did everything right.

He then cleaned the sleeping woman. She was beautiful even in her passed out state. The children she had fought so hard to protect were now in his arms, he felt an emotion course through him that he hadn't felt in years. Remorse that she would not see them after tonight.

Quickly scrawling a note he picked up both the children and headed towards the villiage he had abandoned. As he laid the infants down attaching the note to one of their blankets. Wetness suddenly hit the infant's face. He was surprised to find tears running down his face; but he wasn't sad. No, he was happy to see this one last miracle. He was an uncle.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Everyone was silent as the news reached the ears of all the shinobi in the area. Red eyes looked down at disgust as he watched old man struggle to get up before letting out a chilling laugh that he was no stranger to. Danzo smirked as he watched the Uchiha walk towards him he wasn't going to lose to someone so young and foolish.

"That's right the Uchiha clan was loyal to Konoha until the day of it's demise. I ordered their deaths and you're bastard of a brother had no choice but to complete what I wanted him to do, you killed an innocent man." He let out another chuckle as he watched the surprised looks that reflected on all of the shinobi.

"I would do it again, only I would make sure you and everyone of them died. Heh I would even kill that _whore _who knew she would actually break my orders and fall in love with you a-"

Danzo's face contorted into a strange combination of shock and pain as a sword was thrusted through his heart. It wasn't long before the barrier that Sasuke had erected fell in a flash ANBU surrounded him. He didn't stop them as they dragged him to a cell. He knew the full consequences of coming back, but he was satisfied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ugh I think I just barfed this one out. I don't really like how it went but I wrote and rewrote it like five times before I finally settled on this one. I think this version made more sense and would be one that readers like more. It is Unbetaed so yeah. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Two pairs of arms waved madly in the air, their owner's faces both wrinkled in similar ways. Both as red as each other's as they both let out sharp cries that easily filled the room.

"T-they are mine?"

"You best believe it Uchiha." Was all that Tsunade said as she watched the new father stare at his children.

Sasuke didn't reply as he continued to stare at the newborn infants through the glass, he had a son and daughter. Both Uchiha Aki and Youko continued to cry as two nurses attended to them leaving the room. They both looked like little replicas of him with their pale skin and black hair and eyes.

"W-where is she where is their mother?"

"We don't know. They were both found at the gates almost a week ago. It's most likely that someone from her mission dropped them off."

"Mission?"

"A year or two after you left she was given orders by Danzo and the council to join Akatsuki and act as a spy. She's been sending letters every now and then but we haven't seen in her ever since she left."

Sasuke let the information sink in as he watched the nurses return the babies to their cribs. Even though they both looked like him it was easy to tell who their mother was. He felt his heart clench as he thought of her.

"When will her mission be over?"

"I really have no idea; she has been gathering info on each member and their weaknesses. Akatsuki isn't full of the most trusting people it took her almost a year for her to give us information on the first two members that we took out. So it may be months or even years."

"Since he's dead wouldn't her mission be over?" He asked never letting his eyes leave the babies.

Tsunade gave a sigh before answering "I wish it could be that simple but since you killed him only three days ago there is no way for her to know that. Not that we can even send her anything to let her know her letters have strictly been one way we haven't written to her once as a precaution."

He nodded watching the nurses leave the room. Staring at the children he couldn't help his feelings of pride and love, though he did not know about them until after Tsunade had dragged him out of his cell. He had always wanted children and the fact that they were 'hers' made it all the more better.

"Do you want to hold them?"

"What?"

"The babies, do you want to go meet them?"

He simply nodded as he followed Tsunade into the nursery. Nervousness was all he felt as he stepped towards his son and daughter. He had never held a baby before let alone a newborn, what if he broke them?

Tsunade made a light cooing noise as she picked up the first baby. Turning around she told Sasuke to sit down on one the chairs that they had in the room. When he did placed the infant in his lap before rearranging his arms and placing the infant in them telling him to support the child's head.

"This is Uchiha Youko." She said finally stepping back to give Sasuke some space.

Sasuke felt a new rush of love as he stared at his daughter. She was so small so fragile just like her mother. He gave a small smile that went unnoticed by Tsunade when she opened her onyx eyes to stare at him.

"Hello Youko-Chan my daughter." He said his eyes never leaving the smaller ones.

Tsunade smiled as she watched the new father kiss the infant's forehead. She had never seen Sasuke act so soft, but she knew that was something only a daughter could do. Taking Youko from his arms she placed her in the crib before placing Aki in Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Aki." Was all Sasuke could say as he looked at his son. He was an exact replica of Youko but something about him made the child seem stronger. This gave Sasuke a feeling of pride knowing that his son and heir would be strong. Only one thing bothered him though as he took in his son, why had she given him such a girly name?

"A letter was found attached to him; it explains everything from her being pregnant to the reasons for their names. I'll let you read it when we are done here." Tsunade said as if sensing his question.

Nodding he continued to hold his son stroking his cheeks and giving light kisses.

"When will I be able to take them home?"

"They both have been under the care of her family, but since you are their biological father you can take custody of them once you find somewhere suitable to live until the Uchiha compound can be rebuilt."

"She also wrote that if Akatsuki knew that you two had children it would cause some trouble so for now their name will be under hers until she knows it's clear."

It was silent as he thought over what the hokage had just told him. He didn't really have anywhere to stay seeing as he was gone for the last six years. He gave a sigh as he looked down at Aki who sleeping peacefully.

"Sakura did say you could stay with her."

He bit back a groan as he thought of staying with his pink haired ex-teammate. The last time he had seen her was at his trial when he found out about the twins, he could still see that she held that '_love' _for him; great just great.

Tsunade sighed as she watched Sasuke trying to fight back a groan at the thought of Sakura. She could understand as it was clear the day he had come back that her formal pupil still held that devotion towards him.

"Her family said they will be willing to help you in any way possible if you choose to take custody of the kids, which means you can do jobs around the village without having to carry them around you could raise some money for your own place pretty fast."

"Would they let me stay with them?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No since they live outside Konoha gates we cannot allow you to leave the village until I know that I can trust you."

Running over the choices in his head he saw that if he refused to live with Sakura he would never be allowed to see his children until he raised some money for an apartment. On the other hand if he did he would have to deal with her advances but he'd be able to raise his kids and move out as soon as he could.

"I guess I have no choice then."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

"Oh! This is so cute we have to get it for Yo-Chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she picked up a pink stuffed bunny on display.

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his annoyance as Sakura and Ino bantered on about how cute it was. He glared at the already stuffed cart those two had managed to fill with toys for the twins, honestly they were a week old what could they possibly use all these for?

Of course Sakura had said that she needed him to go shopping with her so he would know what the twins needed. He understood the diapers, bottles, cribs, clothes, formula and whatever else the babies would need. They had gotten all those things but all bad luck had to hit him for right as he was about to drag Sakura to the checkout Ino walked in. He learned then that there was no stopping two women when they went baby crazy.

"Aw we haaave to get this for Aki-Chan he would look so adorable with this!"

He growled as yet another stuffed animal was tossed into the cart. Both girls ignored him as they continued grabbing random things that the twins would 'need'. Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose he was starting to get a headache from this.

"Sasuke are you even listening?"

Glaring he looked at the two women who were standing with equally annoyed looks.

"What?"

Ino shot him another look as she continued "Sakura was just saying that you should get photos of the twins to hand out to everyone."

"Why?"

"Because they are sooo cute!" was the reply he got from both women as they clapped their hands.

Creepy.

"Hn."

Both of them pouted at his reply before they resumed shopping. Honestly Sasuke was getting annoyed this was getting stupid he just wanted to go home.

"Sasuke, long time no see!"

He was surprised to see Kakashi standing right beside him still reading that stupid book.

"Hn."

Kakashi smiled his eyes lifting into those upside down u's. "Same as ever I see."

"I heard you were released, but that's not why I'm here. I hear you're a daddy now."

Sasuke simply replied with a glare, he was really getting sick of this.

Kakashi simply kept up his smile before his eyes turned to the baby carriage that Sasuke had been carting around the whole time. "Is this them?"

"Yeah." Was all that Sasuke said as he turned the baby carriage around so that Kakashi could see the twins sleeping next to each other.

"They look just like you, though it's easy to tell who their mother is. Good job on making babies."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his chest when Kakashi had given him the compliment. As soon as the warmth came it quickly cooled as he remembered that the twins mother wasn't here with them, it felt wrong.

Kakashi seemed to think the same thing as Sasuke as he observed the emotions flickering across the young Uchihas eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto vowed to get her back too."

Tsunade had told him earlier that very few people actually knew about the mission. The only ones that knew besides Danzo and the council were her family and himself. He wondered vaguely what the others had thought when she left only to join Akatsuki.

"Listen, I'm supposed to meet Naruto for lunch at Ichirakus. Why don't you and the twins join? I doubt the girls will notice you guys missing."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth he left without hesitation. Hating to admit it he owed Kakashi one and knew that it would be used against him. He shrugged anything was worth it to get away from shopping with those two.

It felt weird carting the children around like this. He felt like a pansy especially with most of the snickers Kakashi and others villagers gave him. He glared mentally noting that he would have to find a better way to cart the children around.

It wasn't long before the familiar sight of the ramen stand came into view. Standing outside was Naruto who was talking to Hinata. Sasuke raised his brows noticing that the Hyuuga heiress had changed a lot over the years she held herself more confidently which made the already pretty girl all the more beautiful.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!"

Sasuke winced he had forgotten how loud the dobe's voice could be. He looked towards Kakashi expecting the usual response that he would give back in the Team Seven days.

"Mah sorry I was helping a distressed _mother _with her babies."

Realizing that the joke was intended towards him Sasuke sent a cold glare towards his old sensei. People around the stand could have sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees.

"LIAR YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING UP EXCUSES-" Naruto's words seemed to disappear as he noticed Sasuke standing there for the first time. Rubbing the back of his head he gave the ex missing nin one of his usual wide toothed grin.

"Heh hey Sasuke I didn't notice you there."

"Hn, Dobe." Was all Sasuke said as he gave a small smirk to the idiot.

"EH? STUPID TEME!"

His smirk grew wider as Naruto rambled more like screeched something about manners or whatever it was. Out of all the things Sasuke missed while he was gone he missed riling up Naruto the most. It seemed to provide Hinata and Kakashi with entertainment as they both stood of to the side with amused gazes.

There was a small whimper from one of the twins but it went unnoticed by Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata seemed to notice as she hurried to Naruto's side putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun you might want to calm down you're going to wake the-"

"WAH!"

"-babies."

Both babies wasted no time letting everyone know their displeasure at being woken up. Their wails pierced through the area making anyone near wince. Sasuke sat at a loss; he didn't know anything about calming the twins. Hinata seemed to sense his distress by walking over to the carriage she picked up Youko handing her over to Sasuke resting the infants head on his shoulders she told him to lightly bounce while whispering in babies ear. She then did the same to Aki and it wasn't long before both of the babies calmed.

Running a hand through his hair Sasuke gave out a sigh how was he going to do this alone?

"Mah Sasuke-Kun those babies got some lungs, you'd think they'd be yours and Naruto-Kun's." Kakashi drawled not bothering to look up from his book.

Okay he could start off will killing Kakashi.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Giving out an exhausted sigh Sasuke let himself fall onto Sakura's couch. It had been a long tiring night. It was currently four in the morning and he had finally been able to get both of the twins to sleep in their cribs. He wasn't going to lie this was hard even with Sakura's help.

Though he was exhausted he couldn't sleep. His thoughts buzzed around his mind not letting him get any rest until he paid them attention. One most on his mind was the twin's mother; he wondered where she was, if she was okay, even what she thought of the two children they created; in short he missed her he always had when he left. It was then that he remembered the letter she had left. Sitting up he turned on the lamp that Sakura kept close to the couch before fishing through his pockets for it. Finally finding it he opened the folded paper and let his eyes scan over the neatly scrawled note.

'_I know this will come as a shock that my letter had to be delivered this way, but until I return the full explanation will have to wait. _

_I met Sasuke outside a small village nine months ago while on a mission for Akatsuki. I don't remember what we said and did but I know that we ended up spending the night together. I found out that I was pregnant about a month later. I kept the pregnancy secret by keeping a constant henge over myself it was dangerous for the babies and me but I would be in more danger if anyone found out. _

_I spent the next eight months doing small detail jobs. So far Akatsuki has chosen to remain underground for reasons I don't know. Right now any knowledge of the Uchiha clan being restored will have to be kept to Konoha, there are people here who would give any chance to make sure the line ends with Sasuke and Itachi._

_So for now the babies names are Takala Aki and Youko. I know Aki's name will raise some questions so in short it __**is **__a boy name from the islands that my family has come from. Anything that the babies will need can be bought with my current funds from this mission just take the expenses out of my pay. _

_I will report more news if I come across any. _

_ ~ANBU #426 Nightingale~'_

He read the letter several more times before folding it back into this pocket. The letter had raised even more questions for him. That wasn't her handwriting so who knew about the children? Running his hands through his hair he let himself lay down. As he reached up to turn off the lamp he noticed a picture standing on the table next to the lamp. It was of Sakura and other girls their age. He let himself take in the faces of Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, he then stopped on the last girl who sat next to Sakura a small smile lighting up her face.

Lahja his beautiful, beautiful snow princess Lahja.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

**Well what do you think? Review and let me know please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chappie! **

**Anyways as a matter of explanation I just thought I should let you guys know that I'm kind of mixing up the timeline a bit to fit the story better. That way you guys aren't confused. **

**Sadly the next chapter may take a bit since I am currently grounded for a while so no computer after today D: oh well it's only a day or two. **

**Don't own Naruto.**

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

It had been about a month since Sasuke returned to Konoha. Most of his days consisted of doing small jobs around the village then spending the rest of the day taking care of the twins at Sakura's house. Of course he always had help taking care of Aki and Youko, there was hardly a day when Sakura's small house wasn't filled with visitors. Mostly they were people from the Rookie Nine or Team Gai coming to visit and see the twins. He also had to meet Sai, Sasuke hated him plain and simple.

There had still been no sign of Akatsuki, this frustrated Sasuke to no end. He had found out from Tsunade that after Team Gai took out some minor Akatsuki members, Akatsuki had chosen to stay mainly underground . That was also the last time that she had heard from Lahja before the twins were born. Sasuke didn't know if he could wait that long to hear from Lahja. He often laid awake thinking about her; his mind would also wander to who would have known about her pregnancy and delivered the babies. The handwriting on the letter looked familiar he just couldn't place where he had seen it.

Currently Sasuke was walking towards the gates of the Uchiha burial grounds. Today was one of the few days that he had any free time. After the news of Itachi's innocence, Tsunade and council both decided that Itachi should have a proper grave. The burial grounds were small, brown grass and dirt covered what was left of the once beautiful grounds. Silently as he wheeled the baby carriage around some rocks he vowed that he would clean the place up.

It didn't take long for him to reach the three grave stones that he was looking for; his family. He stepped away from the carriage making sure the brake was on so that it wouldn't roll away. He had already forgot that once and got an earful from all the mothers who had been there to witness it. Sighing he took in the condition of his parent's grave stones. They were in horrible condition; well he was here visit why not clean them?

Crouching in front of his father's grave he started cleaning off all of the dirt that had stuck onto the stone for all the years that he had been gone. Scrubbing hard he managed to get all the dirt off of both his father and his mother's tomb stones. Stepping back he took in both their graves they weren't perfect, but that would have to be the best for now.

Turning towards the carriage he brought out three bouquets of roses. Roses had always been his mother's favorite flowers. Most of his memories of her were when he would pick roses from the garden for her; she would always smile and kiss his forehead before getting a vase to keep them in. He laid two of the bouquets before his parents before turning towards the last grave; Itachi's. He laid the last bouquet on the grave before walking back to the carriage and picking up the twins in both arms. They had both been sleeping and didn't wake when he walked back towards the graves. At first he just stood there staring at the graves not knowing what to say, it had been so long since the last time he visited them. Finally clearing his throat he tried talking.

"Father, Mother it's been awhile. A lot has happened since I've been gone. I know I probably shouldn't be here after leaving the village for so long knowing how loyal you both were." His voiced cracked as he said those words.

"I just want to say I'm sorry and I want you to meet your grandchildren." Gently he raised both the babies in his arms as if his parent's could possibly see them. "Their names are Takala Aki and Youko, for now they have their mother's name but I assure you that soon they will carry mine." "I'm sure you would both love them they are happy babies they miss their mother though."

'_So do I.' _

He then turned to Itachi's grave. After all those years of being an avenger he never thought he would mourn over the man who had wiped out their entire clan. He wondered why Itachi had waited until his dying breath to tell him the whole truth of why he did what he did. The hate that had filled his heart had been replaced with sadness that night.

"Aniki…" he didn't know what he could possibly say. Silently he looked towards the twins sleeping faces he knelt towards his brother's grave.

"Meet Aki and Youko…I'm sure you would have made a great uncle. Somehow I wonder if you would have been proud."

Right then he felt something wet hit the top of his head. Looking up he noticed rain was coming down in a light drizzle. A small whimper made him look down at the two sleeping infants; Youko was starting to wake showing irritation of being woken by the rain. Sighing he stood walking towards the carriage time to go home.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Sakura sat lightly stirring her tea at her small kitchen table while watching the heavy downpour out the window. She loved the rain it happened often around this time of year. Taking a sip of her tea she continued to stare while letting her mind wander. Most of her thoughts consisted of Sasuke, which was nothing new. Though now her thoughts mainly floated around him and the twins.

It had only been a month since the babies had shown up, then a week later Sasuke returned with news of his brother's innocence. It had come as a big shock to everyone in the village but was accepted by almost everyone. Now she was here raising children with the man of her dreams. The only problem was that the children weren't hers and her dream man loved someone else.

_Lahja…_

The mere thought of that name brought up a dark feeling in the bottom her heart. Sakura had never particularly liked the girl. Lahja was nice and everything, but ever since the day Sakura met her something about her got under skin. She later discovered that was because of her bond with Sasuke something that no other woman could have with the ex-avenger. She had touched his heart.

Lahja had always been perfect at everything; she even looked perfect with her porcelain skin framed with blonde hair that looked almost white, her main feature that drew everyone's attention was the doll like quality of her face. People around the village had jokingly called her a snow princess with her delicate features.

That didn't mean she wasn't deadly she was even perfect enough to become an ANBU at the age of thirteen. Everyone in the village talked about how she could probably become the next Uchiha Itachi. Who would have thought that most of that was true? Lahja perfect Lahja had betrayed the village that loved her so much.

Hearing a loud cracking noise she looked down to realize that she had broke the cup she was drinking from, leaving a small puddle of tea on the table. Sighing she stood to grab a rag from the side of the sink. The fridge was littered with pictures she had taken of the twins; there was one she had taken of Sasuke sleeping with both of the babies on his chest. It was a cute picture but now it only raised even more of those dark feelings.

Lahja didn't deserve Sasuke she didn't deserve these beautiful children. Sakura should be the one that Sasuke adored, Aki and Youko should be her son and daughter that she and Sasuke made. This should be her family.

Her feelings quickly cleared as she heard the front door open and the distinct cries of Aki and Youko. Forgetting the mess she had made she walked towards the living room where she saw Sasuke carefully lay the babies in the small playpen they had bought then folding the carriage and returning it to the closet by the door.

Both he and the twins were soaked and the twins had no trouble letting both Sakura and Sasuke know their displeasure. Giving out a small giggle she bent over the pen to pick up Aki.

"Poor babies! Let me and your father get you changed into some nice dry clothes." She cooed before heading to the guest room that now served as a make-shift nursery.

After dressing the twins in dry clothes they set them down in the play-pen again with the small stuffed animals. Sasuke announced he was going to change as well grabbing some clothes that he had bought out of his bag he headed towards the bathroom.

Watching the twins stare and smile at the toys made her give her own warm smile as she watched. Yes she could be their mother. Maybe one day she could even replace Lahja in Sasuke's heart too.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the bathroom in dry clothes. What had started as a light drizzle had turned into a downpour and of course the Uchiha Compound had to be on the opposite side of the village from Sakura's home. He was just happy that all they had to do was change the babies to make them stop crying they both could be loud and it gave him a headache.

Walking into the living room he watched the babies play for awhile noticing the warm smile that lit Sakura's face. He hoped she wasn't becoming too attached to the children; it wouldn't be long before the Uchiha Compound was deemed livable.

Moving into the kitchen he started to make some tea for himself noticing that Sakura had left out all the things needed for it. As he waited for the water boil he looked towards the photos of the twins many of them were of him and the children that Sakura took while he wasn't paying attention. He didn't particularly care for the pictures with him in them but he did like the ones of the twins or of them being held by someone else.

Something caught his eye though looking towards the kitchen table he raised a brow at the mess left on it. A broken teacup and spilt tea, he wondered why Sakura hadn't cleaned it up. Shrugging it off he grabbed the rag by the sink and cleaned it up himself.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you didn't have to do that, I was just coming in to clean that."

Washing his hands in the sink he simply 'hn'd' before drying them off on his pants. Right then the kettle started to whistle letting him know his water was boiling. Turning off the stove he poured some of the water into a cup before grabbing a tea bag to soak in the water. The whole time he could feel Sakura's eyes watching him. He glared irritated what was up with her today?

Turning around he was about to ask her what she wanted but they were both surprised by Naruto showing up at the window.

"Hey Teme Baa-chan wants to see ya."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Tsunade eyes were sharp as she looked down at the village before her waiting for the Uchiha to arrive the past month he had proven nothing but trustworthy. He was still the stoic bastard that she remembered, but he matured a lot in his way of handling people. She wondered vaguely if the twins had somehow managed to change his attitude.

It wasn't long before she heard the door to her office open and Shizune's voice letting her know that the young Uchiha had arrived.

Before Sasuke could ask why he was summoned Tsunade threw him a scroll. "It's a letter from Lahja, she says Akatsuki is on the move again."

She watched as Sasukes eyes widened a moment before looking down at the scroll. Giving a small sigh she began rub her temples "Can I trust you to go on a mission?"

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

**Sorry I know it's short but I had to get this chapter done before any of the chapters could be brought up. Well anyways review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
